Take Me with You
by definehappiness
Summary: (working title) Draco Malfoy left after the war to rediscover himself. After seven years, although he has found a life for himself, he still feels incomplete. One day, he receives a letter from his father that forces him to go back home for a week. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Prologue

_Hi! This is the first time I'm writing a story after a long time. Hopefully you'll find this story interesting! Let me know what you think!_

 _(Also, if you have suggestions for this story, feel free to let me know!)_

* * *

 **Prologue**

The war has finally ended. The light side has won. The people who fought rushed into the Great Hall to congratulate their comrades, and to reunite with their loved ones. Despite the rubble and the destruction, people were celebrating as laughter and merrymaking bounced off the walls. However, this was not the case for Draco Malfoy and his family.

He sat quietly with his parents on the far corner in one of the tables, isolated from the raucous celebration. Even if the Malfoys have switched sides last-minute, they knew that people will still have a hard time trusting them. After all, it wasn't the first time the Malfoys have declared their disloyalty to the Dark Lord to save their own skins.

This time, however, it was different. In the few moments leading up to the Second Wizarding War's conclusion, the Malfoys were tested not only for their loyalty to each other, but for their wish to live in peace. Lucius Malfoy only wanted what was best for his family. Seeing the destruction and manipulation that Voldemort has brought upon in their lives in the last two years made him realize that Voldemort's path would lead to their demise. Meanwhile, Narcissa Malfoy always had her son's safety and happiness in mind. If defying the Dark Lord would help her son find happiness in the future, she would do it. She did.

As for Draco Malfoy, he realized at some point during the war that he was fighting a losing battle, not just against the Order and their allies, but also against himself. For some time now, Draco realized that there is more to life than just being a servant to the vanquished dark wizard. He realized that, maybe, Potter and his friends were right all along, much to his chagrin. There's more to life than the emptiness and coldness that he grew up with, and the material wealth that he has. He craved for warmth and affection, as well as comfort and stability. He wanted to feel and to experience what it's like to really live.

Right now, for anyone who paid attention to this family, they would have thought that the Malfoys were statues. None of them seem to be moving except for the rise and fall of their chests that indicated that they are living. Narcissa laid her head on Lucius' shoulder with her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips. Lucius, with his eyes closed as well, had his head leaning on his wife's with his left arm around her, running circles on her shoulders as an act of comfort. On the other hand, Draco, who was sitting on his mother's left side holding her hand, was sitting stoically with his penetrating eyes looking straight ahead. For the Malfoys, not much words nor actions were needed. They were finally content, at least for two of them.

Draco has been plagued with his own turmoil since the war officially ended. Now that the war is over, what should he do next? Even if he knows what he wants, he's still confused. Who is he really? If everything he thought he was is just a façade of who he is, then who is he actually? While his form remained stoic, his grey eyes betrayed the storm that was brewing inside his mind. His penetrating gaze continued to assault the wall across from him when, like a match that was lit in the claustrophobic darkness, he knew what he had to do.

He had to leave.


	2. 1: The Summon

**Chapter 1**

The sun was beginning to rise across the horizon as its beams started peeking through the edges of the curtain. Birds were starting to chirp as they were woken up from their slumber. Everything was being illuminated. It was as if the sun was giving life on every surface it can touch.

As if he was programmed to do so, Draco Malfoy slowly opened his eyes to the semi-darkness that enveloped his bedroom. He blinked a few times staring at the ceiling above him before he turned his head to the side to check the clock. 5:30 am—just the perfect time to rise in the morning.

Draco sat up from his bed, his hair disheveled and his clothes askew from moving around while sleeping. After scratching his face, he smoothed down his hair effortlessly as a habit, and stood up from the bed to part the curtains. Indeed, he loved the mornings, especially the sunrise. He loved seeing how the sun emerged behind the mountains and illuminated the world before him. He stared out for a few minutes, took a deep breath, and went on his way to the bathroom to start his morning.

This morning was not any different from other mornings, at least that's what he thought. He went about his routine like it was second nature to him. He took a shower for ten minutes, then he got dressed for another five. Before getting his breakfast, he went to his study to check if he received any mail overnight since it wasn't uncommon for him to receive at least one while he was asleep. As expected, there were at least five mails waiting for him on his desk. He instructed his business partners and his family and friends that they are welcome to contact him any hour of the day as long as they don't have their owls pecking at him during wee hours of the morning. As such, he keeps his window in his study open for any owl that was delivering mails at night.

As he was checking the contents of each letter in his hand, which were all business-related, he heard a knock.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal a brunette woman in her late thirties wearing glasses. She had her hair in a bun on the base of her neck, and she was wearing a button down blouse and a pair of slacks, coupled with black ballet flats.

"Good morning, Sir. I'm just bringing you more mail from the mail carrier."

She approached Draco, who sat down on his seat behind the table, and handed around five more letters to him.

"Handing me more stress, are you, Rachel?" Draco said as he took the letters from her and checked the senders of each.

"Of course, and there's more." Rachel replied. She pulled out a clipboard, and started reciting Draco's schedule for the day. "For today, you are needed in the farm by seven-thirty to check on how the crops are faring, and then you have a meeting with the dairy manufacturer at ten at St. Lucy's Café, followed by an early lunch meeting with one of the potential suppliers for the new equipment at eleven. At three, Mr. Ellis is coming over here to discuss a possible partnership with his restaurant. Then, you have the rest of the day off."

Draco nodded his head to show his acknowledgement. "Is there anything else?"

"None as of the moment, but I'll let you know as soon as something comes up. If that's all, I'll go tell the house elves to set up breakfast."

"Thank you, Rachel. I'll be down as soon as I've read and replied to these letters."

Rachel nodded and left Draco's office, leaving the door open.

Draco continued with his task of reading and responding to the letters, some of which garnered annoyed grunts and hasty replies from him. However, his concentration was interrupted when he heard an owl hoot from the direction of the window. He looked at the source of the noise and was surprised to see a black eagle owl flying towards him with a letter tied to its legs. Recognizing it as his father's owl, he moved to the window, where the owl perched itself, to retrieve the letter. Much to Draco's surprise yet again, the owl did not turn to leave. Instead, it stayed there looking at Draco expectantly.

Looking at the letter in his hand, he turned it over to see the Malfoy seal on the flap of the envelope. Once he opened the letter, he scanned the contents, his eyes remaining expressionless as he read every line.

 _Draco,_

 _I hope you and your business are doing well._

 _As I have told you a few months ago, your mother has fallen ill and has been resting for most part of her days, much to her dismay._

 _Unfortunately, this morning, I had to take your mother to St. Mungo's. I found her in the garden where she fainted tending to her roses. The doctor said that it was due to overexertion, but she will be fine. However, they have advised for her to stay in bed until they are able to make sure that she will get better again. For now, she is receiving as much medical attention as she can, and the doctor has assigned potions that can help your mother gain strength._

 _There is nothing much to worry about, I assure you. Your mother may seem frail, but she is strong. However, there is another purpose as to why I am writing this letter._

 _Your mother, as you well know, has a penchant for the dramatics. She insists that she has little time left in this world. The doctor and I have tried convincing her that is not the case; however, she is quite adamant in her proclamation. As such, she requests that you go home. I know that you are probably busy with managing the farm, but maybe you can spare your mother at least a few days to calm her nerves, and mine as well._

 _I instructed Onyx to wait for your reply. Please do send it soon as he has a long way to go still._

 _We hope to see you soon._

 _Father_

Draco sat on his chair and put the letter on top of his table. He rested his elbows on the surface and his hands on his face. _Seriously, what is mother thinking?_ Draco remained in that position for a few more minutes before sitting properly and getting his writing materials to reply to his father's letter. After deeming the letter proper, he sealed it in an envelope, and walked towards Onyx to hand him the letter.

Draco waited until the owl was nothing but a small dot in the distance until he walked away from the window. Letters forgotten, he decided to go grab breakfast, specifically a nice, warm cup of coffee, and to inform his secretary that he will have to go on a trip back home despite his already busy schedule.

* * *

Hey there! So there's not much going on yet, but I'll be dedicating the first few chapters (I haven't decided how many yet) to Draco's life and return. But, rest assured that the D/G stuff will come in sooner or later.


End file.
